People are increasingly relying on computing devices in more areas of their lives. As the technology of computing devices outpaces the technology of the networks these devices rely on, and as these devices become ever more intelligent, it becomes increasingly undesirable for users to blindly rely on the accountability and reach of these networks alone. Conventional systems and approaches have produced various network coverage maps for users to determine areas of coverage, but these systems have been limited by information available to them.